


The KHR and BSD meetup that nobody asked for

by Stellarix_3



Series: Writing Prompts/Ideas [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Dying Will Flames (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Italian Mafia, Port Mafia (Bungou Stray Dogs), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellarix_3/pseuds/Stellarix_3
Summary: The worlds of Katekyou Hitman Reborn and Bungou Stray Dogs collide.
Series: Writing Prompts/Ideas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089317
Kudos: 7





	The KHR and BSD meetup that nobody asked for

Somehow the Vongola meet the armed detective agency, port mafia, and any other groups you want.  
The Vongola could be going to meet the port mafia or the agency.  
Lambo runs off like he usually does and they end up meeting lots of interesting people and groups.  
Could be a one shot or a series.


End file.
